


Sötétlila bársony

by LadyAlice (MoiraLumi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/LadyAlice
Summary: Ezt pedig az előző miatt.Tudom.Sajnálom.
Relationships: Merthur
Kudos: 1





	Sötétlila bársony

Éppen csak előbújtak a pirkadat aranyszín hírnökei a rózsaszínű égen, amikor Arthur köszönés és kopogás nélkül berontott Gaius magánbirodalmába. Vetett egy pillantást az öreg gyógyítóra, aki a koronaherceg váratlan megjelenésétől meglepetten majdnem elejtette a fiolát, amit éppen nagy gonddal dédelgetett a kezeiben. Kérdőn felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, és némán a trónörökösre meredt valamiféle magyarázatot várva. Arthur nem méltatta egyetlen szótlan pillantásnál többre, egyenesen Merlin lakrésze felé vette az irányt. Minden könyörület és kímélet nélkül durván belökte az ajtót. A művelet nem volt éppen nesztelen.  
\- Merlin! – bődült fel. – Talpra, te naplopó, dolgod van!  
A mágus álmosan morgott – ami egészen úgy hangzott, hogy „nem én voltam” -, és a másik oldalára fordult. Arthurnak ezen a reggelen egy csöppnyi türelme sem volt. Odalépett Merlin fekhelyéhez és nemes egyszerűséggel lerántotta szolgálójáról a takarót. Mivel ezzel semmi változás nem állt be, sebtében szétnézett a kicsiny helyiség szerény berendezésén. Legnagyobb örömére azonnal felfedezett egy kancsót. És még víz is volt benne. (Minden bizonnyal a reggeli mosakodáshoz volt odakészítve. Ennél kitűnőbb nem is lehetne.) Micsoda páratlan szerencse! Megengedett magának egy futó, kárörvendő vigyort. Megragadta a kancsó fülét, és teljes tartalmát Merlin fejére borította. Az ifjú mágus kapkodva, csuromvizesen ült fel és rémülten pislogott ébresztőjére. Arthur elégedetten, fölényesen mosolygott, és egyik kezét várakozóan csípőre tette.  
\- Végre.  
Merlin zavartan pislogott Arthurra.  
\- Történt valami rendkívüli, uram? – Az ajtó felé pillantott, ami abban a pillanatban a herceg takarásában leledzett, a felé szűrődő fény azonban elegendőnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy megállapíthassa az időt. Korán volt, kétségbeejtően korán.  
\- Még nem kell dolgoznom – nyögte könyörgően.  
\- Akkor van dolgod, amikor én azt mondom – felelte Arthur. – Csipkedd magad, és igyekezz.  
Merlin elgyötörten felnyögött, de engedelmesen kikászálódott az ágyból.  
\- Mi olyan sürgős teendőt ötlöttél ki a számomra, ami halaszthatatlanul megelőzi a reggelidet és a csizmapucolást? – Merlin urára pillantott. – A vértedről nem is beszélve – motyogta. Arthur mogorván figyelte minden mozdulatát. Nem válaszolt, Merlin pedig inkább nem firtatta tovább a dolgot. Gyorsan magára kapkodta a ruháit – kísérve Arthur tekintetével -, és az előtte csörtető herceg után indult.  
Gaius szemlátomást magához tért megdöbbenéséből, de mielőtt bármit is mondhatott vagy kérdezhetett volna, Arthur szólalt meg.  
\- Merlin ma délelőtt nem ér rá segíteni neked – vetette oda, és kimasírozott. A gyógyító segélykérően, várva a magyarázatot a különös jelenségre az ifjú mágusra pillantott. Merlin megvonta a vállát, jelezve, hogy számára is éppoly érthetetlen a herceg viselkedése, mint Gaius számára.  
\- Mit szeretnél ilyen korán? Kétszer reggelizni? – kérdezte Merlin, miután mindketten Arthur szobájába értek. A herceg fintorgott, miközben becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót.  
\- Azt akarom, hogy segíts nekem.  
\- Tudod, hogy bármiben a szolgálatodra állok.  
Arthur keresztbe fonta karjait a mellkasa előtt, és szigorúan fürkészte ifjú szolgája arcát egy hosszú percig, majd fejével baldachinos ágya felé bökött.  
\- Vedd azt fel.  
Merlin tanácstalanul, némiképp kíváncsian a fekvőhely felé indult. Két lépésnyi távolságból már tisztán láthatta, hogy a herceg ágyán, a takaró tetején egy sötétlila, muszlindíszítéses bársonyruha hever. Egy minden kétséget kizáróan, nagyon is női bársonyruha. Merlin összevonta a szemöldökét és értetlenül Arthurra nézett.  
\- Ez egy női ruha – állapította meg a nyilvánvalót bámulatos hozzáértéssel.  
\- Igen, az.  
\- És valóban azt kívánod tőlem, hogy ezt felvegyem? Én?  
\- Voltaképp azt _parancsolom_ , hogy felvedd; és nem mondom még egyszer.  
\- De…  
\- Nincs semmi de, Merlin.  
A mágustanonc azonban nem adta fel ilyen könnyen.  
\- De, mégis mi célból… uram? – Volt egy olyan (bal)sejtelme, hogy Arthur bolondot akar csinálni belőle a saját szórakoztatására, mert talán éppen unatkozik. De ő nem fogja hagyni magát! Nem bizony!  
Arthur kissé zavartan elfordította a fejét.  
\- Gyakorolni akarok – mondta határozottnak szánt hangon. Merlin gonosz tréfában való hite megingott.  
\- Gyakorolni? – visszhangozta értetlenül.  
\- A kezed járjon, ne a szád! – ripakodott rá türelmetlenül Arthur. Merlin megszeppent egy kicsit. Egy egészen kicsit, éppen csak annyira, mennyire illik. Igyekezett befogni a száját a továbbiakban. Arthur nem volt közlékeny hangulatban. Sőt, egészen rossz hangulatban volt. A herceg persze látta, hogy némi magyarázattal nem árt szolgálnia. Mélyet sóhajtott.  
\- Gyakorolni akarom, hogy kell beszélni egy asszonnyal – közölte megjátszott magabiztossággal, halkan, még mindig elfordított fejjel.  
\- Miért nem kéred meg Morganát? – kérdezte Merlin gondolkodás nélkül, miközben öltözött. A következő pillanatban úgy érezte, megátkozták. Arthur felé tekintett. A koronaherceg nem szólt egy szót sem, csupán megsemmisítően meredt szolgájára úgy, hogy ha szemmel ölni lehetne, Merlin holtan rogyott volna össze a kérdése utáni szempillantásban. Zavartan visszafordult a ruha felé. Valóban elevene volt ez a kényes téma Arthurnak.  
\- És Gwen? – kérdezte bátortalanul, már majdnem teljesen átöltözve. Amint kimondta, rájött, hogy csak rontott a helyzetén.  
\- Nem az a dolgod, hogy tanácsokat osztogass, ez nálad sokkal okosabb embereknek sem könnyű feladat. Ne feleselj, hanem engedelmeskedj. – Merlin végérvényesen belátta, hogy ez nem az ő napja, Arthur hajthatatlanul konok és rendkívül eltökélt.  
\- Készen vagyok – jelentette egy sóhajjal, félszegen pislogva a hercegre. Arthur végignézett rajta. Merlin egy kicsit még mindig azt várta, hogy a herceg elneveti magát és egy vaskos, egyáltalán nem mulatságos, ostoba tréfa az egész. Irdatlanul röhejesnek érezte magát, a sötétlila bársonyruha nem éppen rá volt szabva. Meg sem merte tudakolni, miként tett rá szert gazdája. A szoknya díszes alja a bokája fölött tíz perccel végződött, a ruha ujja csupán az alkarjáig ért, és embertelenül szorított a legelképesztőbb és legindokolatlanabb helyeken. De legalább nem járt hozzá kalap. Nagyon ajánlotta Arthurnak, hogy ez szükséges legyen a sikerhez.  
Arthur bólintott.  
\- Ülj le.  
Merlin óvatosan körülnézett, hogy alkalmas helyet találjon. A szék elérhetetlenül távolinak tűnt. Attól tartott, hogy ha csak nagyobb lélegzetet is vesz a kelleténél, menten szétszakad rajta a ruha. Azt legalább már tudja, miért pihegnek állandóan a nők. Ebben a hacukában nem lehet tisztességesen levegőt kapni. Leeresztette magát az ágy szélére, felkészülve rá, hogy Arthur dühösen arra utasítja, hogy tegye át magát a székre – csak ebben az esetben lesz hajlandó megmozdulni, az már biztos, kockáztatva a gönc épségét. A herceg odalépett hozzá és megköszörülte a torkát.  
\- Nemes hölgy… – Már a megszólításkor elakadt. Hiába élvezte Merlin a bizalmát, mégis kissé kínosan érezte magát. – Nemes hölgy. – Fél térdre ereszkedett Merlin mellett. – A szépségedről szólók igazat beszéltek. – Merlin elfojtott egy kuncogást. Kezdte élvezni a képtelen helyzetet, hogy Arthur „udvarolt” neki. – Ajj, ez így nem lesz jó… – Arthur végigfutatta a szemét Merlinen. Torokköszörülés. – Nemes hölgy, a szépséged páratlan. – Merlin megrebegtette a szempilláit, amire egy rosszalló pillantással válaszolt a herceg. Kezébe fogta szolgája egyik kezét. – Röstellem, hölgyem, de nincsenek szavaim, melyek hitelesen visszaadnák leírását hibátlan bőröd alabástromfehérségének… – Merlin zavarba jött. Arthur rendületlenül folytatta. – Rab vagyok, de cellám aranyból és gyöngyökből van kirakva – Arthur közelebb mozdult -, a zárhoz csupán neked van kulcsod, mely a szívedből születik: szerelmed nyitja azt és tesz engem újra szabaddá. Szabaddá, hogy önként ismét újra rabod legyek. – Merlin határozottan kiesett megjátszott szerepéből.  
\- Arthur… – motyogta lesütött szemmel.  
\- Nyakad kecses vonalát egy tündérlány is irigykedve szemlélné. Ne! Ne fordítsd el rólam a tekinteted, kérlek, nézz rám! Igéző szemeid, mint két csillogó zafírkő ragyognak reám, és pillantásodban én menthetetlenül elveszek. Az ajkaid pedig…  
\- Ne, ne mondj semmit az ajkaimról, kérlek – szólt közbe ijedten Merlin.  
\- Hát akkor nem mondok – felelte Arthur halvány mosollyal, és tenyerét gyengéden, de határozottan a fiú hátára simította. – Csupán megízlelem végre őket, hogy tényleg olyan édesek-e, mint a méz. – Magához húzta Merlint, és gyengéden megcsókolta. Az ifjú mágus felkészítette magát erre a létezhetetlen lehetőségre is, de nem elég alaposan. Amint hercege ajkai az övéhez értek, a gyomra bukfencezett egyet, és esetlenül, bátortalanul visszacsókolt. Néhány önfeledt pillanat kellett azonban csupán, hogy ráeszméljen, helytelent cselekszik. Ellökte magától Arthurt.  
\- Arthur herceg, azt hiszem, túlzásba vitted egy kicsit – pihegte megilletődötten.  
\- Minden szavam igaz volt – felelte Arthur. – Egyet kivéve.  
\- Melyik volt az? – kérdezett kíváncsian, homlokráncolva Merlin.  
\- A hölgyem. – Merlin ismét elnyomott egy jókedvű, őszinte mosolyt, és igyekezett komoly maradni, no és persze némiképp sértett.  
\- Akkor is túlzásba estél.  
\- Nem tudtalak meghódítani? – Merlin megmakacsolta magát, és dacosan karba fonta a kezeit mellkasa előtt. Hallotta azt is, hogy a ruha méltatlankodik.  
\- Nem. – Arthur talán erre a válaszra számított, mert elvigyorodott.  
\- Akkor miért csókoltál vissza? – Merlin meghökkent. Ez a kérdés készületlenül érte.  
\- Egyáltalán… Miért csókoltál meg? – Tudta, hogy ez rettenetesen ostobán hangzik. Tudta, hogy Arthurtól semmi romantikus válaszra nem számíthat, mint például olyasmire, hogy azóta meg szerettem volna ezt tenni, hogy megismertelek… Megrázta a fejét, hogy elhessegesse a buta gondolatot. Ez tényleg merő képtelenség lenne.  
\- Csak. – Tessék, ez Arthur. Egy ökör. Egy címeres ökör.  
\- Nem lett volna egyszerűbb odaállnod elém és megkérni, ahelyett, hogy rám kényszerítetted ezt a maskarát?  
\- Nem akartam, hogy könnyebb helyzetben legyél, mint én.  
\- Ez sehogy sem lenne könnyű helyzet, te fajankó.  
\- Hogy neveztél?  
\- Attól tartok, gondok vannak a hallásoddal, uram.  
\- Figyelmeztetlek, Merlin, kezdesz felbosszantani. Fel nem foghatom, hogyan tudod azt az ostoba fejedet a nyakadon tartani.  
\- Valamiért biztosan kedvedre van, hogy fajankónak nevezlek.  
\- Merlin. – Merlin tudta, hogy ezúttal tényleg túl messzire ment. Nyelt egy nagyot. Tényleg olyan ostoba, mint amilyennek Arthur mindig elmondja. Elsápadt, és válaszolni már nem is mert, csak óvatosan Arthurra nézett. – Még egy ilyen, és azt is megbánod, hogy megszülettél. Ideje, hogy végezd a dolgod. Öltözz át, és láss hozzá a vértem kifényezéséhez, utána pucold meg a csizmáimat, végezetül fel is kell mosni. – Merlin sóhajtott. – Mindezek előtt azonban – Merlin összerezzent. Kaloda. Biztosan nem ússza meg ennél kevesebbel, bár ő úgy érezte, már előre megkapta a büntetést ezért reggel a kancsó víz képében. – Csókolj meg.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
